


Doors

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Businessman!Jensen, J2 AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Older!Jensen, doorman!jared, homeless!jared, mentions of previous abuse/violence, they're gonna fall in loveeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Tanglestone Towers has a new doorman that wasn't hired by the building association.





	Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.
> 
> Title from Carl Sandburg's poem of the same, [Doors](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/54623/doors-56d2352f617da), about harnessing the opportunities in the present and forgetting those we have missed.

Jensen paused as he neared the entrance to his building, taking in the new doorman. The uniformed man pulling open the door seemed awfully young; he was tall, and oh, when he smiled there were dimples. Jensen nodded towards him, a bit distracted by a change in routine and walked in towards the lobby as the door was opened for him, hearing a soft, “Good evening, sir.”

He stopped at the bank of mailboxes on the wall near the elevator, inserting his key and pulling out a shuffle of envelopes. _Wait._ When did they hire a doorman? He didn’t remember any mention of that business in the building association meetings. Then again, he’d been on travel the last few weeks for work.

He looked back and took in the man – boy – again. He couldn’t even be over twenty-one yet. No way. Maybe a college kid earning some scratch over the summer? A resident’s nephew or grandson, maybe? He walked back towards the door, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. All he had was a $20 bill, he would need to stock up on some smaller bills for future tipping. As he approached, the door was opened for him again and the kid’s face was cautious, wary. “Yes sir?” Jensen smiled and handed over the $20, a perfunctory “Thank you – have a good night,” falling from his mouth.

Jensen began to turn and go back inside but stopped short, something catching his eye. He gave the kid a glance up and down, pursing his lips. Shit, he was messily beautiful. Shaggy curls framed the boy’s face and his uniform was slightly too big – and unkempt. It needed cleaning up, but so did the kid. “Ah, just a word – before Mrs. Adelman sees you in action, get your uniform tailored and cleaned. Maybe a haircut? And you need a proper name tag. I’m surprised she let you be seen like this without a once-over first.”

With that, Jensen left. The kid would either take that advice to heart or find himself out of a cozy summer gig. Jensen wouldn’t mind seeing him again, smiling as he got on the elevator. He needed to quickly shut those thoughts down – he was at least ten years older and such ideas, while entertaining, would only land him in trouble.

*****

Jared stood still in shock after the building resident returned to tip him and give him some advice. He could feel the pink flush in his cheeks, and swallowed tightly. If he was going to make this thing work, he’d need to hustle a lot better and play the part right. He thought he could get away without nailing every detail, these folks should have looked right past him and barely acknowledged him. At least, he hoped for that. Gorgeous resident was generous though, and Jared looked forward to having a decent meal tonight.

He figured if he worked the door during morning and evening rush times, no one would really question him – they’d be in too much of a hurry. He’d have plenty of time to use the building’s gym in off hours and take advantage of the bathroom and showers there too. He’d found a small cubby in the closet the old uniform he was wearing had been pulled from, and stashed his meager personal belongings there. He’d need to work on learning names and quirks of all the residents though. Starting with the seemingly pleasant man he’d just met.

He could build on the tips quickly. He’d really just need to do what was suggested as to his uniform and his hair, and keep himself fed. Everything else he could find within the building, even a place to sleep. It seemed the building had let go of more formal staff from the past. There was no longer an official doorman or front desk type concierge. There was a small, now dingy, break room that only the janitorial crew used from what he discovered a few days ago, having snuck in through the delivery entrance. They didn’t speak much English, and once seeing him in uniform they must have accepted the premise as well. It housed a small kitchenette and laundry area, which was perfect for what Jared needed.

Once he earned enough, he could quit this act and maybe move into a crappy apartment of his own, go back to school at night. He needed to get his GED so he could land a real job. He was eighteen now, free and able to make his own way. The last couple of years had been hard yet he had persevered. He looked older than his years, and he was sure with a diet of real food, a decent and safe place to crash, plus a way to build his strength to match his height, he’d no longer be fodder for abuse and the violence he was too used to. He was gonna turn it all around. Tanglestone Towers was a golden opportunity.

As the sun was setting and a warm breeze picked up outside, he moved into the lobby, perusing the mailboxes. There were nameplates above each one, and his fingers moved over the one he’d seen the high tipping resident use. Jensen Ackles. He ran his fingers over the name and smiled. He’d greet Mr. Ackles by name tomorrow.


End file.
